


Love Letter from Agnès Oblige

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Agnès Oblige.
Relationships: Agnès Oblige/Reader, Agnès Oblige/You
Kudos: 6





	Love Letter from Agnès Oblige

Dearest Y/N,

I admit to not knowing what to write. A mere letter does not seem like it could hold all of the love I feel for you, but I will try.

You have supported me through it all, and for that you have my gratitude. I truly adore you, and I hope that I show that in my actions and my words. I simply wish to show you how much I cherish you.

I love you, and may these flowers be a small reminder of that.

Yours,

Agnès Oblige


End file.
